Chantaje (Capítulo final)
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Edward Elric se convirtió en alquimista nacional a los 12 años,desde que conoció a Roy Mustang nunca se llevó bien con él viendo su forma de ser. Al volver al cuartel le echa uno de sus sermones,pero hay algo que Edward tiene miedo de Mustang estando tanto tiempo trabajando como el "perro del ejército" y no se fia de él. ¿Qué es lo que Edward teme de su querido coronel? [Cap.3]


**Aquí el capítulo final de este fic, los personajes y el anime no me pertenece, esta historia es un hecho a parte de la historia real. Disfrutad!**

_Os contaré la historia de cómo un alquimista nacional como yo ha podido acabar en las garras de un alquimista de fuego, que realmente es mi coronel y ha podido jugar con mis sentimientos de una forma muy ruin y despreciable. Eso llegó a demostrarme luego de todo el conflicto que tuvimos en Lior, que yo desgraciadamente acepté una propuesta un tanto obscena para mi orgullo pero por el bien de mi hermano pequeño Alphonse tuve que hacerlo o correría peligro._

_Al entrar en el despacho de Mustang, era exactamente a la 1:00 AM dónde en aquella habitación había un gran ventanal con cortinas que no quise entrar en detalles, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en aquella mesa de madera muy bien pulida con todo de documentos en medio. Mustang empezó a "jugar" conmigo como a él le apetecía siempre y cuando yo intentaba defenderme a base de varios métodos pero fracasé por completo, me tenía cogido por el rabo entre las piernas si es que podría decirlo de esa manera._

_Los besos del coronel a mi parecer eran extraños, ya que nunca se me había hecho la idea de besarme con un hombre, minutos después llegamos a las caricias estando yo encima de su mesa que él obligo a tumbarme en ella, sabía perfectamente que no podía oponerme con lo que me estaba haciendo o me jugaría mi título de alquimista._

_Llegando al clímax de esta espantosa historia, Mustang acabó violándome de todas formas pero me sentía confundido a pesar de lo que me estaba haciendo, nunca me llegué a fiar de él y nunca lo haré, al estar a punto de que los dos nos viniéramos me soltó las siguientes palabras antes de quedarnos exhaustos:_

"_**Hagaren…Te amo…Te amo desde que te conocí por primera vez, por eso quiero que me correspondas…"**_

_Aquellas palabras se me hacían desconocidas, ya que no sé qué es realmente amar a alguien con sólo conocerla durante mucho tiempo, pero me inquietaban bastante y se repetían en mi cabeza, así que demos ya por cómo acabará mi pesadilla._

**Despacho del coronel Roy Mustang (2:00 am de la madrugada)**

Mi "trabajo como juguete sexual" había finalizado por hoy, lo peor de todo es que odio a este coronel de pacotilla, me hizo quedarme hasta más tarde para limpiar todo el "desorden" que yo había causado.

**-Maldita sea, ¿¡POR QUÉ NARICES TENGO QUE LIMPIAR YO TODO ESTO DESGRACIADO?! ME TIENES HASTA LOS MISMÍSIMOS.- **Grité todo enfurecido, esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro mientras frotaba el suelo con un pañuelo que tuve que crear con mi alquimia.

**-*Suspiro* ¿Quién ha sido el que ha ensuciado el suelo de semen? Si vieran eso en mi despacho no quiero que Hawkeye me haga preguntas innecesarias, además que soy tu coronel y deberías aceptar todo tipo de órdenes que te dé, Hagaren. Bueno, la primera orden de hoy la has hecho no puedo quejarme.- **Respondió Mustang con aires de superioridad, sé que pronto iba a ser Führer pero tampoco que se pase de listo conmigo.

Finalmente acabé de limpiar todo lo que llegué a ensuciar gracias a Mustang, aquellas estúpidas palabras se clavaban en mi cabeza, era insoportable… Algo me decía que debería preguntarle sobre el tema antes de irme, no puedo dejar mi conciencia tranquila además no quiero que Alphonse se preocupe por mí. Era ahora o nunca.

**-Mustang…Quiero que me aclares una cosa hace unas horas atrás…No quiero obtener falsos milagros, ya que no creo en ellos pero… ¿Es cierto que estás enamorado de mí desde que me conociste?... No sé si creerte o no, pero no quiero que dañes más mis sentimientos, bastante has hecho por hoy.-**

Me dirigí a él con una mirada seria e insegura, si me estaba tomando el pelo no me hacía ninguna gracia aunque se tratase de él. La mirada de Mustang cambió por completo ante lo que había escuchado, pensando en qué podría decirme ante esa pregunta, se sentó en su silla mirándome fijamente.

**-No sé cómo responderte con palabras exactas a esa pregunta, pero si quieres que te sea sincero, si, lo he estado durante muchos años por muchos los que hayan sido. Puede que no me creas después de lo que acabo de hacer hace unas horas, me lo creería, cualquiera lo haría, realmente no soy tan mala persona como tú piensas. Sólo que no sé cómo demostrar mis sentimientos hacía a alguien que me guste realmente, podría haberlo hecho de una forma más sutil y no tan forzadamente como lo he hecho contigo. Seguro que debes odiarme, no sufro por ello. ¿Esto querías saber? Ya he confesado. Es hora que lo hagas tú también Hagaren.- **

Respondió manteniendo la calma y asumiendo que yo le soltaría alguna burrada, sus ojos se clavaron en mí como dos agujas, puedo decir que sí ha sido realmente sincero, y que lo que haya hecho no ha sido lo correcto. Quizás sería yo el equivocado que lo he estado rechazando sin darme cuenta, soy muy idiota por darme cuenta tarde.

**-B-bueno…No sé qué decir al respecto… ¡Pero no quita el hecho que has jugado conmigo de forma muy ruin y asquerosa, si piensas que voy a perdonarte por esto! ¡Lo siento pero no puedo estar con alguien que juega así con las personas y más tratándose de mí, gilipollas!.-**

Me dí la media vuelta, estaba cansado de tanta comedia quería pegarle un buen puñetazo en la cara pero no quitaba el hecho que tenía ganas de llorar, me estaba comiendo la cabeza por alguien tan ruin…No podía permitirme estar cerca de él, pero aquél chantaje seguía en pie, eso caí cuando abrí la puerta.

Poco después, noté una sensación cálida en mi espalda, Mustang me había ¿abrazado? Lo que me quedé bastante sorprendido, y decidí girarme hacía a él para apartarme.

**-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Mustang!? ¡No quiero permanecer cerca de ti, paso de escuchar tus mentiras y tus estúpidos chantajes, harás que mi vida sea peor de la que ya tenía, olvídame no quiero verte jamás, suéltame!.-**

A pesar de que le pegaba puñetazos en su torso, él no me soltaba ¿qué coño le pasa? Odiaba estar cerca suyo, ya harto de todo no evité ponerme a llorar, me quería dar "esperanzas" ante aquella confesión de amor absurda, no me creía nada. Él sólo se inmutó en acariciarme la cabeza y seguir abrazándome.

**-Quería atraerte a mí de alguna forma, y no sabía cómo hacerlo…Sé que por temas de trabajo he sido duro contigo, aun sabiendo que sólo eres un niño de 15 años. A nadie en mi vida le he dicho un "te amo" de verdad, al seguir conociéndote me daban ganas de protegerte porque eres pequeño, yo realmente no soy esa clase de persona que tienes reflejada en tu mente, sólo sé que contigo puedo ser la persona más feliz del mundo, no querría hacerte daño para nada del mundo, Edward.-**

Mustang cogió suavemente mi mano y la besó haciendo que yo me sonrojase por completo, no entendía porque este cambio de actitud, o es que esa era su verdadera personalidad y yo no la veía, era la primera vez que lo veía de esta forma, luego de eso desvié mi mirada con el ceño fruncido aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-¡I-idiota! ¡Pues menuda forma de atraerme, no sabes conquistar a nadie! Así cualquiera te odia si vas haciendo estas cosas a lo loco, Mustang imbécil…-** Me sequé los ojos como pude para quitarme aquellas vergonzosas lágrimas.

Al instante, Mustang me cogió de la mejilla suavemente dándome un dulce beso en los labios que era distinto al beso anterior, a lo que me aferré como pude poniéndome de puntitas y sonrojado.

**-Te amo, Edward.-** Susurró en mi oído mordiéndolo pícaramente a lo que no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

**-Y-y-y yo también, R-roy…-** Correspondí todo vergonzoso dándonos otro beso mucho más suave y dulce.

Minutos más tarde, decidí irme del despacho de Mustang para poder ir a descansar a mi habitación dónde Alphonse me esperaba, tenía que pensar una buena excusa para decirle a mi hermano por si sacaba preguntas innecesarias, quién diría que acabaría confesando mis sentimientos a ese estúpido alquimista de fuego, qué vergüenza.

**Puerta principal de Ciudad Central (12:00 AM de la mañana)**

Después de una larga noche de plácido descanso, amanecimos bastante bien aunque a mí aún me dolía el trasero por culpa de Mustang. Aquél estúpido "chantaje" se dio por anulado ya que supe la verdad tras ese incidente pero de todas formas lo pagaría muy caro algún día.

Decidí ir al despacho de Mustang para despedirme, ya que aún seguíamos en busca de la piedra filosofal, de todas formas sólo pasaríamos la noche, se me haría un poco duro dejar Ciudad Central a pesar que pasaría un tiempo sin volver aquí, Alphonse decidió esperarme en la entrada antes de partir.

Mustang no estaba en su despacho, cuánto más le necesito nunca aparece ese coronel de pacotilla pensaba que podría despedirme de él como era debido, no creo que me llegase a echar de menos en el tiempo que yo no estuviera, no evité ponerme un poco triste después de todo.

Viendo que no podía esperar más, me dirigí hasta la salida de Ciudad Central donde Alphonse me esperaba para poder coger el próximo tren, a lo que escuché unos pasos acelerados viniendo hacía a mí, se trataba de Mustang corriendo a toda prisa.

**-¡Hagaren! Menos mal que te he pillado a tiempo, no me acordaba que mañana ya partías para coger el tren para la próxima búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, he tenido que pedirle a Hawkeye que me dejase ir al "baño" y aprovecho para despedirme de ti. Te deseo un buen viaje, e intenta no cargarte más muebles urbanos a causa de tu alquimia, lo sabes.- **

Ya empezamos con lo mismo, no evité fruncir el ceño todo cabreado, me desquiciaba este coronel.

**-¡Ya lo sé no hace falta que me lo repitas!... *risita* Espero no ver tu cara durante un tiempo y reflexiones lo que has hecho, señorito llamas.-** Le contesté un tanto pícaro, con lo que mi sorpresa fue que Mustang me besó rápidamente y luego dirigió su mirada picarona mientras yo me sonrojé completamente.

**-Tranquilo, yo sé que cuando vuelvas querrás que te dé lo tuyo, alquimista de acero~ Buen viaje pequeño!.-** Dijo alejándose de mí poco a poco y riéndose.

**-¡La madre que lo parió! Maldito Mustang…-** Me enfurruñé pegando pataletas, el suave viento me acariciaba el pelo mientras me quedé mirando Ciudad Central durante unos segundos, me sentía bastante triste en tan sólo un día, pero sabía que acabaría volviendo allí.

Me dispuse a ir hasta Alphonse dónde me esperaba impaciente y con la maleta en mano al igual que yo.

**-Si que has tardado nii-san, ¿qué estabas haciendo?.-** Me preguntó Alphonse mientras yo iba adelantándole por el camino.

**-Cosas de alquimistas, Al. ¡Vayamos a por el siguiente destino para buscar la piedra filosofal!.- **Respondí manteniendo mi sonrisa.

_Bueno aquí terminada mi "trágica historia", después de todo cabía decir que no estaba tan arrepentido de haber aceptado aquél falso chantaje, aunque si no podía olvidar aquellas crueles palabras que usó Mustang contra a mí sólo para atraerme._

_Alphonse y yo cogimos el tren directo a otro pueblo cercano, pero antes de ir al destino que habíamos asignado quería saludar a Winry y necesitaba un reparo de automail ya que llevaba tiempo que estaba un poco desgastado. Mustang seguía con sus tareas como coronel, haciendo reuniones, buscando varios casos sobre los homúnculos y sus maléficos planes._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasará para que vuelva a Ciudad Central para que me encargasen otra misión, seguro que Mustang se las apañará muy bien sin estar a mi lado, en cuánto pueda le escribiré alguna carta o le llamaré para ver cómo le van las cosas, pero es cuestión de tiempo en que yo lo llegue a hacer._

_Sin nada más que añadir a esta pequeña anécdota, os mando un fuerte saludo._

_Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero._

**FIN**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer fic que he hecho con capítulos, podría haber hecho la historia más larga pero quizás la llegaría a estropear y prefiero no correr ese riesgo. Lo peor es escribir la parte final con la canción "Brothers" del OST de Fullmetal Alchemist, me imaginaba la despedida de Roy y Edward demasiado triste *llora* pero así tenía que ser como tendría que acabar pero ya habéis visto que Mustang no es tan malo como yo lo pintaba xD**

**Sin más que añadir, espero poder seguir un fic que estoy haciendo recientemente y me venga la inspiración. **

**Matta ne! :3**


End file.
